


Just Another Day

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Day int he life of Dinah Drake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

Some days, she allowed herself to wonder what it would be like to have a supposedly 'normal' life filled with the mundane and boring. She supposed it would be like the hours that she put in up at the flower shop, day in and out, taking orders, making arrangements, talking to people about illnesses, deaths, and weddings.

Right now, that kind of life seemed a million miles away as she tested the bonds around her. Poor Johnny was sitting behind her, just as gagged and bound, no doubt thinking the situation was hopeless and wishing the JSA would save them. A smile touched her lips around the cloth gag; Black Canary was no man's willing victim.

Her father had been a cop, an honest cop at that. He had encouraged his beloved daughter to be just like him, only to have his hopes for her bitterly dashed when the Academy refused to allow her in. He had left her soon after, but the skills he had taught her remained, which she now used, narrowing the hand she had purposely splayed wide when they tied her up.

A few minutes later, and she had both hands free, listening to Johnny's muffled demands as to what she was doing. She ignored this with a firm whisper to be quiet once the gag was out of her own mouth, continuing to quickly remove the ropes around herself. It even amused her to see Johnny flush bright red when she filched his Swiss army knife from a pocket to cut him free. As if she had any intentions on his manhood! It was bad enough that cad Larry was always hitting her up with one-liners.

Johnny started to call the Thunderbolt almost immediately, but Dinah leaned in, whispering against his ear. The poor dear again flushed, but listened to her plan, and obeyed every part of it to a tee.

Scarcely half an hour after the goons had left them tied up, Black Canary and Johnny Thunder gazed down triumphantly at the gang of six, now hog-tied in a way that would have Wonder Woman amazed. The Thunderbolt wasn't always the answer, and there was too much satisfaction in knowing one could save themselves with a little bit of know-how and cunning.

Normal life? That was for everyone else, and Dinah Drake was darn proud to be abnormal instead.


End file.
